Santana-Blaine Relationship
The Santana-Blaine Relationship, also known as Blaintana, is the friendship between Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson. Overview Blaine and Santana first meet each other in the episode Blame It on the Alcohol at Rachel's house party. Blaine and Santana are just friends as they are both in love with their respective partners. Episodes Season Two Blame It on the Alcohol In Blame It on the Alcohol, Santana and Blaine go to Rachel's party with the rest of the New Directions. While Blaine is singing Don't You Want Me with Rachel, Santana replies, "I want you, I do" to Rachel. A Night Of Neglect In A Night of Neglect, the Santana-Blaine relationship changes from just acquaintance to a friendship. When Karofsky starts making negative gay comments towards Blaine and Kurt in the hallway, Santana shows up and threatens Karofsky with physical violence: "I have razor blades hidden in my hair." Intimidated and bewildered, Karofsky leaves. Blaine then says to Santana, with a slight smile "We could've handled that.", she replies with a smile "It was more fun doing it together". Santana receives a tweet on her phone and leaves Blaine looking on, amused. Born This Way In Born This Way, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes, and Tina are seen discussing Nationals at the Lima Bean. Where Santana, wanders off in her thoughts of becoming Prom Queen, and while leaving she mistakenly says "I've got to gay" soon correcting herself with "I've got to go". She walks off, and Blaine is seen grinning at what she said. Season Three The Purple Piano Project In The Purple Piano Project, while Blaine is singing It's Not Unusual in the McKinley courtyard, Santana turns around from her table, smiles and makes a hand gesture towards the Cheerios to start dancing with Blaine. She soon gets up with the rest of the Cheerios and starts dancing with Blaine. They both smile at each other, but Santana's smile seems more devious than Blaine's. Without Blaine's knowledge, Santana has the Cheerios pour lighter fluid on the piano causing it to go up in flames when Quinn flicks a lit cigarette onto it, leaving Blaine confused and shocked. Later in the choir room she corrects Finn on who started the fire when he attacked Blaine for it. Pot O' Gold After Blaine sings Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), Santana is mad because she claims New Directions is going to become the "Rachel and Blaine show" now that Mercedes is gone. Santana is also the only member of the New Directions who does not participate in the musical number. I Kissed a Girl In I Kissed a Girl, Blaine and Kurt try and console Santana about her recent outing. She makes a comment to Blaine about his sense of fashion, telling him to lay off the bow ties, she then tells them that she will add Perfect to the list of crap she has been through in her life. Michael In Michael, Santana and Blaine are seen discussing Michael Jackson at the Lima Bean, and later seen together in a parking garage during Bad. Santana also appears to be upset about Blaine's eye surgery and goes to Dalton because she wants to find out what Sebastian put in the slushie. After a duel between them singing Smooth Criminal he admits that he put rock salt in it. On My Way In On My Way , they confront Sebastian at The Lima Bean along with Brittany and Kurt. They also both rap in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly during Regionals. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Bad by Michael Jackson.'' (Michael) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? by ''Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R Kelly. ''(On My Way) *Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) Related Songs *''It's Not Unusual'' by Tom Jones. ''(The Purple Piano Project) *Perfect'' by P!nk. (I Kissed a Girl) Trivia *They both are able to rap, as shown in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. (On My Way) *They were both slushied by Sebastian in the same episode. (Michael) *Santana was upset when Blaine got injured by Sebastian and even went to the Warblers to get some revenge. (Michael) *Their respective partners used to date each other (Brittany and Kurt). *Just like Brittany and Kurt, they are friends, not "beards". Category:Friendships Category:Relationships